


Amongst Wires

by zanthe



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bad Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanthe/pseuds/zanthe
Summary: Alternate Universe in which Shulk gives up the Monado at Galahad Fortress.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Amongst Wires

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna admit, I have not been in a good headspace for writing for a while, so it's nice to finally have /something/ to share. I may expand on this more later. /Maybe./

Tangled in the machinery, Shulk did his best not to squirm, trapped with his body caught amongst wires within Yaldabaoth. It was creepy inside the Face, an eerie, dim green glow was the only visible light, and it did very little in the dark, obscured by far too many thick cables. 

When the mech moved, he could feel the pull of machinery, hear the effort of gears turning and metal scraping metal. The wires that restrained him would surge with a powerful hum, and if it weren't so intimidating he could imagine finding it soothing. Instead, the faint buzz would send a chill through him, but trying to break free only tightened the coils, and he didn't want to choke in here. 

"You're a smart one," he heard the voice of his enemy, bone-chillingly smooth with the confidence of one about to place an opponent into checkmate, though Shulk figured he already had, "smart for not struggling here, it seems you've figured out that would only kill you quicker." 

_ I have _ , Shulk thought to himself, frowning in the glow. His heart thrummed in his chest, and he licked his lips before he spoke, a nervous habit, "what are you going to do with me?" He asks, realizing how painfully dry his throat feels, it wasn't exactly cold in here either. 

The silence from his captor was agonizing, he had refused his questions once, it would be of little surprise if he did so again, and while Shulk knew it might be terrifying to learn what was going to be done with him, the mystery of what was to come was much more frightening. 

Finally, the pilot spoke, "I've not yet decided," probably an honest answer, "with the Monado out of your hands, I no longer have a need for more Face units, all I need do is-" he paused, and the mech landed somewhere, judging by the loud sounds and how Shulk was lurched around, cables coiling when he tried to find balance, "-take care of your little  _ friends. _ " 

"Leave them alone!" Shulk snaps, growling at the low laugh that responds. 

"You're powerless to stop me,  _ Zanza _ ." There's a venom in his words that makes Shulk flinch, but he shakes it off quickly.

"Zanza is dead," he insists, "Metal Face killed him at Prison Island." 

"Do you mistake me for a fool? Or are you simply unaware you're being used?" the pilot replies, whatever hints of mocking amusement in his voice dripping into frustration. "I sense Zanza's presence within you, and I suppose that's to your benefit." There's a crack of light, and a loud hiss as the Mech's interior is opened, Shulk blinking against the harsh light. "It would be safer not to kill you right away, seeing as Zanza is still inside you." 

Shulk feels lightheaded as he's snatched outside, back facing whoever is restraining him, he tries to squirm free of their grasp, but a cable still wrapped around his neck ends his movements quickly. He claws at the cable, desperate to free himself, until something hits the back of his head  _ hard _ and he falls limp, watching in a daze as he's untangled from the wires and carried elsewhere. 

A trickle of blood runs down his face from where he was hit, and weakly he raises an arm to touch it, staring blankly at his now red fingertips and trying to look up at whoever was carrying him. He somewhat resembled a Face pilot, but he didn't look like a Homs at all. Grey and black skin, and adorned with metal, was this what people of Mechonis looked like? He tries to remember what was being said to him before, blinking slowly. "What do you mean, being used?" 

Stern red eyes fix upon him for an instant, but Shulk is too dazed to even flinch, all his effort goes towards trying to focus on if something's being said to him. "I hit your head too hard." He frowns at that, that wasn't an answer.

"You did," he scowls, "don't dodge the question."

The hand that was holding under him moves to his neck and tightens dangerously, "You," the apparent leader of Mechonis hisses, "are in no position to be asking questions." The grip against his throat squeezes for emphasis, before releasing him to allow him breath. 

Shulk stays quiet instead, saving his energy and trying to regain his strength. He had to escape, somehow. Craning his head to look around, he realizes he has no idea where he is, staring in awe at the huge mechanical structures. He coughs when smoke trails from below, grates giving him a moment to observe magma below. Above was a massive structure, perhaps the core of the Mechonis itself, and with every pulse of red he felt weaker, vision blurring as they drew closer. 

There's a smug hum from the pilot, "it would take all your strength  _ with _ the Monado's aid to fight off the Apocrypha's effect. Without it, you're even more powerless here." Shulk barely understands the words, however, clutching his head in his hands as he becomes ever more aware of the Mechonis' pulse. He only looks up when there's a pause, staring at the variety of Mechon that surrounded them, and then without warning he's tossed into a chamber, rolling against the floor until stopping when his back hits the wall. The person from Mechonis, he couldn't remember his name, then presses a button, and a strange energy field blocks off the entrance. "You should be alright here for some time." 

He tries to touch the barrier, but a jolt of static makes him recoil away from it, "It'll kill you if you try to go through it," chides the pilot, "best you wait there. I'll be sure to come fetch you when it's time to  _ truly _ attack Bionis." 

"What do you mean?" Shulk calls after him, but there's no response as he disappears, leaving Shulk alone to fear for what comes next.


End file.
